L'histoire des Roses Blanches
by Sheena China
Summary: Ne tient pas compte du tome 7. Ceci est une fic centrée sur la malédiction de deux famille. Ceci n'est que la mise en bouche, dégustez bien!


**L'histoire des Roses Blanches.**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartient à J.K.Rowling. Je ne tiens compte que des 6 premiers tomes.  
**  
Résumé :** C'est l'histoire d'un père qui lit un livre à son enfant… et qui concernent deux familles que nous connaissons bien. Cette histoire est à la base de Serpentards' attitude mais les personnages sont beaucoup plus humain. Cette fic a été écrite pour la première fois lorsque je devait avoir… 13 ans ! Maintenant j'en ai 18 donc je l'ai modifiée récemment et j'ai eu envie de vous en faire profiter !

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Un livre poussiéreux.**

Tout commença dans une petite pièce tamisée. Un père embrassait son petit garçon tendrement sur le front, le petit garçon retint alors d'une main sûr la main de son père avant qu'il ne parte.

-Tu me la lis papa ? Demanda alors le petit garçon d'une voix suppliante et en faisant une mine toute penaude.

Le père craqua immédiatement, il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque de son fils et prit un vieux livre, tout poussiéreux sur lequel il souffla, de la poussière s'en échappa. Il le frotta alors légèrement et un titre en or apparu : L'histoire des Roses Blanches. Le père prit alors un petit tabouret, s'y installa confortablement, et d'une voix grave, il commença à lire l'histoire que le petit garçon écouta attentivement.

_« Il était une fois, l'histoire d'un jeune comte, il se nommait William, il avait tout juste 18 ans quand il dut prendre les reines de son domaine, son père venait de mourir, son frère aîné était grièvement malade et les villageois dépendant de son autorité comptait sur lui... »_

A cette époque, les cadets des grandes familles étaient envoyé en général chez un précepteur, William n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, dès l'âge de 4 ans, il avait quitté sa famille et n'était revenu dans son domaine uniquement parce que son frère aîné était tombé malade et qu'il ne restait plus que lui comme héritier...

Bien sûr, ce jeune homme n'était pas bien vu par les villageois, car William avait été gavé de littérature étrangère, il avait passé son temps à voyager autour de l'Europe avec son mentor, évidement, il ignorait tout des devoirs d'un maître envers ses sujets et cela rendait les villageois très apeuré, le père de William bien que peu chaleureux avait toujours fait preuve de droiture, le frère aîné de William était de la même trempe, mais tout le monde ignorait le comportement de ce garçon qui avait été élevé comme un vrai noble...

Les villageois se tournèrent alors vers la famille qui possédait le plus de terre. Le patriarche de cette famille était un homme respecté et respectable, ses terres étaient riches et dans le village, tout le monde savait que cette famille pouvait renverser le pouvoir du jeune William. Mais le père refuse, ses 5 fils acceptèrent le jugement de leur père à la plus grande déception des villageois, ceux-ci se mirent à bouder cette famille, sauf la fille unique de cette famille, la jeune fille s'appelait Rose, elle était le rayon de soleil du village, c'était le jeune fille la plus apprécié et bien qu'elle eut 15 ans, elle n'était pas encore marié car son père et ses frère tentaient désespérément de protéger cette petite sœur si pur et innocente.

Quand William arriva au village, il passa la première semaine cloîtré chez lui, auprès de son frère mourrant, il ne consentit à sortir qu'une fois que son frère fut mort. Tous les villageois s'étaient alors mis sur la place du village, quand William leur apparut pour la première fois, il avait de grande cernes sous les yeux, sa chemise était défaite et ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille. Les premiers mots qu'il dit firent clairement comprendre au villageois qu'il serait un grand maître.

« Mon frère est mort, il sera enterré auprès de nos ancêtres. C'était un grand homme mon frère, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître comme il faut. Je sais que je suis jeune et que vous me juger comme étant un incapable, mais on m'a appris à réfléchir et à agir en toute circonstance, c'est dans mon éducation. C'est pourquoi, au village, j'aimerais que tous les jeunes puissent également étudier, je ne dis pas jusqu'à leur majorité, je sais qu'ils sont des bras précieux pour travailler aux champs, mais au moins jusqu'à leurs 12 ans. D'autant plus que nous sommes encore à une époque assez trouble pour les sorciers. Aussi non, j'aimerais améliorer le niveau économique du village, il faut faire de vrai route, parce que c'est vraiment dur de venir jusqu'au village en calèche. Il faut améliorer les industries textiles et attirer des cerveaux dans notre village. On commencera tous les travaux dans une semaine. »

Petit à petit, le village gagna en taille, William avait ouvert une pièce de travail pour les femmes dans son manoir. Là-bas, les femmes apprenaient à faire des draps, des robes, à travailler le textile en fait. Rose avait du insister auprès de son père et de ses frères pour pouvoir aller à l'atelier de travail du jeune comte. Elle fut l'une des jeunes filles qui progressa le plus. William la remarqua pour la première fois lorsqu'elle travaillait tranquillement dans un coin. Bien sûr, elle ne remarqua pas le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle. Le jeune comte l'avait remarqué parce qu'elle était la seule qui travaillait avec acharnement, alors que les autres femmes papotaient entre elles, traînaient, se plaignaient constamment, Rose, elle, travaillait, sans un mot, et elle sortit du lot aux yeux de William.

Bien sûr, William ne chercha pas le contact auprès de la jeune femme, il ne faisait que l'observer à la dérober... Un an passa sans qu'il lui adresse une seule fois la parole, en un an, les premiers changement au sein du village était apparut, la place s'était agrandit, il n'y avait plus uniquement des agriculteurs dans le village, il y avait également des vendeuse de draps, le premier bar avait été ouvert, un petit hôtel comprenant 5 chambres avaient vu le jour. La richesse des terres commençait à attirer de plus en plus de monde, les gens commençaient même à vendre du bétail, le village s'était grandement enrichi ainsi que les villageois.

Rose souriait, elle aimait ce village moderne, pour cette époque, elle était une femme moderne, une femme voulant avancer, bien sûr, les plus vieux se plaignaient, ils aimaient la quiétude du village, mais elle, elle préférait voir du monde, voir les gens changer tous les soirs. La renommé du village fit venir des poètes, une troupe de cirque ainsi que des artistes en mal d'inspirations. Rose appréciait parler avec ces artistes, bien sûr, ses grands frères voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil, après tout, Rose devenait chaque jours plus belle, plus épanouit, elle resplendissait et de plus en plus d'homme venait demander sa main. Evidemment, Rose n'était pas au courant, les hommes de la famille avait tôt fait d'éloigner les amoureux transis, de plus, la jeune fille ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à celà, tout ce que voulait la jeune femme c'était rester dans sa maison, entouré, choyé même, par ses grands frères.

Pendant ce temps, la réputation de William augmentait. Il était quelqu'un d'ouvert, il écoutait les gens mais parlait peu, il avait un visage assez fermé et il montrait rarement ses sentiments. Mais c'était un « brave gars » disait les villageois, William n'était pas le genre de comte à se prélasser dans son manoir à la recherche d'une fille à marier aussi riche que lui, s'était plus un solitaire aventureux, il aimait se promener dans la forêt entourant le village, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de disparaître quelques jours puis revenir comme si de rien était. Les villageois ne lui en tenaient pas vigueur, il était jeune et connaissait mal le coin, s'était normal qu'il veuille découvrir l'endroit où il aurait dû grandir. Et puis, de toute façon, William donnait souvent des coups de main au champ des agriculteurs, c'était un jeune homme bien bâtit qui ne se plaignait pas de faire des tâches physique.

La seule personne insatisfaite de William était la propre mère du jeune maître, elle voulait le marier, assurer une descendance à son défunt mari, mais aborder le sujet avec son fils était impossible car il changeait immédiatement de sujet. Alors la mère de William, Elizabeth, confia son inquiétude à une jeune fille travaillant dans l'atelier du manoir, cette jeune femme se trouvait être Rose. Elizabeth avait été impressionné par la qualité des robes de Rose. Au début, elle l'avait vaguement observé, puis elle s'était laissée éblouir par la finesse des dessins de Rose. Evidemment, Elizabeth, fière d'être à la mode, avait fait de Rose sa couturière attitré.

Un soir d'hiver, une tempête arriva sur le comté. William était rentré tard, il avait aidé les gens à s'abriter comme il faut, quand il rentra Rose était là, Elizabeth l'avait empêché de rentrer chez elle par ce temps. Seulement, comme il était vraiment tard, Elizabeth était allé se coucher, William n'ayant pas mangé se dirigea vers la table, Rose l'accompagna, par principe, et un peu par intérêt. Ce comte que tout le monde admirait, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, elle avait oublié que derrière les changements dans le village, se trouvait les idées d'un jeune homme, elle le regarda manger tout en le détaillant : il avait des doigts fins, des doigts de musicien, un visage doux, les traits fins, mais une impassibilité qui lui donnait l'air froid, Rose devinait le torse ferme du jeune homme, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut troublé par un homme... William avait remarqué le manège de la jeune femme mais avait préféré garder le silence, l'observant à la dérober, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci elle remarqua chacun de ses regards...

Une seule nuit, sans un mot, et pourtant tout avait changé... pour lui et pour elle.

Elle fut la première à lui parler, des salutations assez banales, mais à chaque fois que les yeux de William se posaient sur elle, ça la faisait rentrer dans une espèce d'euphorie qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. William parlait peu, mais par contre, il gardait enfui dans son cœur chacun des mots que lui disait Rose, se rappelant de chacun de ses gestes, mimique et intonation de voix. Chaque sourires de Rose faisait se réchauffer le cœur jusqu'alors froid de William.

Elizabeth avait un jour surpris une de leur conversation si banale, mais si les mots étaient assez simple, leurs regards, leurs sourires, leurs gestes, chaque traits de leur visage montraient l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le soir même, elle réprimanda fortement son fils lui rappelant qu'il était un noble et qu'elle n'était qu'une paysanne, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de salir leur Nom et qu'elle lui trouverait une femme à épouser pour qu'il se sorte de la tête cette jeune fille ! Pourtant Elizabeth se refusa de renvoyer Rose, ses talents de couturière lui étaient indispensables pour impressionner ses amies.

Bien évidement, Rose ne sut jamais cette conversation entre les deux parents, mais elle avait senti une gêne chez William quand elle lui avait parlé par après.

Le temps passa et William restait distant, mais Rose ignorait encore qu'Elizabeth lui avait déjà trouvé une fiancée, ça avait d'ailleurs été assez simple, leur terre était devenue riche, quelles jeunes filles auraient pu refuser ? La rumeur d'un futur mariage se propagea alors dans le village, Rose ne dit rien en l'apprenant, mais elle pleura de tout son soule la nuit... Quand elle croisa William les jours suivant elle évita son regard, le félicitant pour sa future union...

Rose était dans une période de détresse intérieure et la seule personne qui le remarqua fut un poète de passage. Le poète était blond, grand, blagueur et à la recherche d'une muse, ce poète s'appelait Barthélemy. Rose, parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler se confia à Barthélemy, celui-ci lui parla alors d'histoire d'amour plus romantique les unes que les autres, où à chaque fois, les deux amoureux devaient se battre contre tout pour pouvoir vivre leur amour. Rose souriait, ces histoires lui permettaient de s'évader et elle retrouvait le sourire. Evidement, au village, il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'une rumeur se propage dans le village, tous pensaient que Barth était l'amant de Rose...

Quand William l'apprit il partit fou de rage dans la forêt, il ne revint qu'une semaine plus tard. Il faisait nuit, il fit en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne, il alla jusqu'à l'étable de son manoir et voulut décharger son cheval, mais une main douce se posa sur la sienne, c'était Rose. Il voulut la questionner, mais elle lui prit tendrement la main et le tira vers l'étable, il se laissa guider, hypnotiser par elle, fou d'un amour interdit. Elle parla, elle lui avoua l'aimer mais il ne comprit pas un traite mot, il ne voyait plus que les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger, alors il fit se qui le tiraillait depuis bien trop longtemps : il l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord, et puis la passion gagna le dessus sur ces amoureux. Cette nuit là, ils devinrent amant dans le foin de l'étable, il avait aimé chaque parcelle du corps de cette femme et elle lui avait offert tout son cœur... Mais tous deux savaient que cette magie ne durerait qu'une nuit... ils n'avaient perdu la raison qu'une seule nuit... ils ne pouvaient que s'autoriser une nuit...

Le lendemain de cette nuit arriva Isabelle, la future femme de William, Rose s'effaça, elle avait eu William une nuit, c'était son souvenir à elle, elle voulait le garder à jamais, mais elle pensait que jamais elle ne rendrait heureux William à cause de sa condition, elle n'était qu'une fille d'agriculteur et lui un jeune comte.

C'est plus ou moins vers cette période que Barthélemy reprit la route pour une autre ville tel un nomade. Et pourtant, en Rose s'opérait un changement qui allait perturber sa vie à jamais... un être prenait possession d'elle... et grandissait chaque jour d'avantage en elle. Prise de panique, elle ne sut d'abord que faire, elle ne pouvait pas se tourner vers William qui préparait son futur mariage... alors elle avoua tout à son père. Celui-ci hésita alors un moment, puis il appela alors Silver, son deuxième fils auprès de lui. Silver était un jeune homme droit, doux et très tendre avec sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait... un peu trop. Le père offrit alors sa fille à son fils. Silver fut mis au courant du fait que Rose était enceinte, mais jamais son père n'avoua de qui et Rose n'aborda pas non plus le sujet.

Evidemment, les villageois se posèrent de nombreuses questions sur le mariage rapide opérer entre le frère et le sœur et quand ils virent le ventre arrondis de Rose, ils en conclurent qu'elle s'était fait engrosser et que son vieux père tentait de sauver l'honneur de sa fille. Rose, pour éloigner William de tout soupçon décida d'accuser Barthélemy.

Mais cela, jamais William ne le sut... il fut alors blessé en apprenant que Rose portait l'enfant de Barthélemy. Il décida alors de tenter d'oublier la belle Rose... mais c'était impossible, Rose travaillait toujours dans l'atelier de couture et le village n'était pas aussi grand que ça finalement. Quand ils se voyaient, ils tentaient de s'éviter, cela leur faisait trop mal de voir l'autre et de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer car déjà pris.

Alors que le ventre de Rose s'arrondissait de plus en plus, les sentiments de Silver pour sa sœur ne furent plus ceux d'un grand frère, il l'aimait, il avait appris à l'aimer... et à la désirer. Il devint alors jaloux de Barth et de tous les poètes de passage, il ne supportait pas voir un autre homme regarder sa jolie femme.

Pourtant, malgré leur éloignement, William continuait de veiller le plus discrètement sur Rose et il fit venir une sage femme de renommer peu avant la naissance de l'enfant de celle qu'il aimait. Isabelle, la femme de William, prit sa comme un message, elle croyait que son mari voulait un enfant d'elle. Alors elle décida de tout faire pour lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Le jeune comte accepta alors cela, mais il n'éprouvait pour sa femme qu'un fort sentiment amical, son cœur étant prisonnier des bras de la jeune Rose.

Et finalement, le jour de la naissance arriva, un jour de tempête, et Rose travaillait à l'atelier, évidemment, William était là, Silver lui devait s'occuper de couvrir ses champs. Le comte tint la main de celle qu'il aimait pendant que la sage femme fit naître leur enfant. Ce soir là, William et Rose pleurèrent, de tristesse pour William car il croyait que ce n'était pas son enfant et de joie pour Rose car cet enfant la raccrochait à jamais aux bonheurs connus dans les bras de William. En ayant le bébé dans les bras, Rose compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir à William.

-Trouvons lui un nom veux-tu William.

-Rose... je ne suis pas son père...

-Son père est l'homme que j'ai aimé une seule nuit et de tout mon être William, et je me suis offerte de la sorte qu'une seule et unique fois. Alors regarde notre enfant William, et donne lui son nom.

William pleura ce bébé, son bébé et le prit lentement en main et le serra fort contre lui, il embrassa alors Rose sur le front, l'aimant plus qu'un être humain était capable d'aimer.

-Amy... notre Amy, le mélange de nos deux êtres...

_William Malfoy et Rose Weasley s'était aimé une nuit mais cette nuit était né ce qui les lierait à jamais : Amy, leur fille. Le parfait mélange des deux familles. Amy avait les cheveux blond vénitien, la bouche de son père et les yeux bleus rieur de sa mère. Mais les années passèrent, et un malheur futur devait s'abattre sur eux...» _

-Il dort... souffla alors une femme.

Celle-ci était appuyé contre la rambarde de la porte, Draco Malfoy releva alors ses yeux acier de son livre, il était légèrement dans les vapes, comme après chaque lecture, son regard se posa alors sur la chair de sa chair, sa plus grande fierté : son fils. Il s'émerveillait toujours de voir ce petit être dormir, il était tellement absorber dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas la femme se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit juste une caresse furtive sur son épaule, il releva les yeux vers sa femme. Celle-ci regardait également son fils, elle sourit et se pencha vers ce petit bonhomme qu'elle embrassa tendrement sur le front tout en maintenant ses long cheveux en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils tombent sur le jeune Malfoy.

-Il ne dépasse jamais ce moment de l'histoire... souffla alors Draco en se relevant péniblement, légèrement endolori par la position assise qu'il avait du garder un bon moment. Peut-être qu'il refuse de savoir le malheur qui s'abattit sur notre famille... et sur celle des Weasley, continua alors calmement Draco.

Il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque de son fils et y déposa le livre, l'histoire de William Malfoy, leur ancêtre le plus prestigieux... Ce livre avait été écrit par un anonyme, les Malfoy avaient fait en sorte de récupérer chacun des livres jamais vendus dans le monde et ils avaient réussi au fil des siècles. Dans ce livre, il y avait le plus grand secret des Malfoy et jamais ils n'auraient accepté que quiconque puisse le connaître ! Ce livre ce transmettait de génération en génération, c'est ce qui expliquait l'état de délabrement du livre que Draco lisait à son fils, il l'avait reçu lui-même de son père, et son père de son grand-père et ainsi de suite.

-Draco, ne reste pas trop longtemps dans la chambre de notre fils. Ce soir, j'aimerais bien dormir avec mon mari ! Sourit la brune avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco s'accroupit près du lit de son fils pour mieux le contempler, il lui caressa les cheveux, les mêmes cheveux blonds que lui, Draco sourit, une ressemblance parfaite. Draco se pencha vers le lit de son fils et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Bonne nuit petit ange, souffla Draco.

Il alluma la veilleuse près de la porte, quitta la pièce tout en la fermant et alla rejoindre sa femme dans le salon. Draco alla s'asseoir près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

-De quoi ? S'étonna la brune surprise.

-De m'avoir donné un fils si beau !

-Tu en doutais ? Sourit narquoisement la femme.

-Non, mais merci quand même...

-C'est normal, je suis ta femme, je devais te donner un héritier...

Draco eut un sourire peiné, c'était la dure loi des Sang-Pur que de faire des mariages arrangés...

-Tu as gardé le journal de ce matin, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le lire... demanda le blond en prenant place dans un divan opposé.

-Oui, tiens.

Draco prit le journal et mit des lunettes pour lires, il devait en porter depuis peu... puis, un titre l'attira, et il fronça aussi tôt les sourcils et pâlit fortement tout en aggripant d'une main le fermoir du fauteuil dans lequel il se tenait, il se mit alors à lire l'article d'un bout à l'autre et son teint vira au vert, sa femme le remarqua alors.

-Draco qu'es...

-Goyle a été arrêté, la coupa alors Draco. Il passait sous aveux à midi... il savait où nous étions caché...

-Draco, tu ne penses pas que...

-Va chercher le petit, il vaut mieux être prudent, nous avons réussit à vivre cinq ans sans problème je ne laisserais pas les choses changer comme ça.

-J'y vais.

La brune se leva et parcourut assez rapidement la pièce, Draco lui se dirigea vers leur chambre, ils leur fallaient le strict minimum et les habits étaient toujours indispensable. Il prit frénétiquement ses affaires, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis au loin un cri. Le cœur de Draco bâtit alors plus fort, il avait reconnu la voix de sa femme. Il sortit alors de la pièce, manqua de justesse un sort et riposta aussi tôt, il regarda à peine le corps tombé de son assaillant, pourtant, il eut le temps de reconnaître les couleurs des robes des Aurores. Il se précipita dans les couloirs de son manoir, il devait à tout prix retrouver sa femme, et surtout, plus que tout, sauver son fils ! Alors qu'il arrivait dans un nouveau couloir de sa demeure, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui, par réflexe, il se cacha derrière un grand meuble tout en se ratatinant contre le mur, espérant que dans leur course, les inconnus ne le verrait pas... il vit alors un sort rouge s'écraser sur le mur en face, il entraperçu alors le visage de sa femme, celle-ci l'avait vu, elle semblait paniquée, terrorisée et elle bougea rapidement les lèvres avant de disparaître de sa vue avec deux Aurores à ses trousses. Draco ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes, et pourtant il avait clairement compris le message : « Sauve-le !». Draco continua son chemin vers la chambre de son fils, tournant le dos à l'endroit par lequel sa femme s'était enfuie. Il arriva alors devant la porte de son fils, regarda de chaque côté du couloir, ouvrit la porte une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'avait suivit et il se précipita vers son fils et le réveilla tout en douceur.

-Papa ? Souffla le jeune enfant de 3 ans tout en se frottant les yeux, légèrement hagard.

-Viens, nous partons.

Le garçon ne dit pas un mot, cligna des yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

-Où est maman ?

-Nous...

-Malfoy !

Draco se retourna aussi tôt et brandit sa baguette mais le nouvel assaillant fut plus rapide et il fut projeté en arrière et sa baguette sauta de sa main. L'enfant regardait son père inquiet.

-Papa ?! Souffla l'enfant en accourant vers son père.

Draco le repoussa brusquement.

-Ne reste pas près de moi, c'est dangereux !

-Mais...?! Gémit l'enfant qui se frottait l'épaule qui avait reçu la bourrade.

L'assaillant regardait l'échange étonné, Draco n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son ennemi, la lumière du couloir et l'obscurité de la chambre faisait contraste empêchant le père de savoir à qui il avait à faire.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Celle à qui tu vas payer la mort de mon frère ! Dit alors cette femme, la baguette fixée sur lui.

Draco fronça les sourcils, cette voix...

-Weasley fille ?

Le bout de la baguette prit une couleur verte, Draco blanchit, il regarda alors son fils, celui-ci s'était recroquevillé dans sa couverture, il pleurait silencieusement.

-Une dernière demande ? Dit froidement la rousse, le regard dur.

-Epargne mon fils ! Il est innocent ! Supplia Draco.

-C'est un Malfoy, juste pour ça, il est déjà coupable ! Répondit sèchement l'Auror.

-Il n'a que 3 ans ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il croit au Père Noël, à St Nicolas même, il pense qu'il y a des monstres sous son lit ! Il est innocent !

-Mon frère Charlie aussi était innocent et tu n'as pas hésité à le tuer pourtant !

Draco se tut, regardant toujours son fils avec détresse, il allait mourir devant son fils !

-Cache tes yeux Gabriel !

-Pa... pa... papa... couina le petit blond, ses yeux acier débordant de larme, le cœur de Draco se serra.

-Chut mon ange, ce n'est pas grave ! Cache tes yeux !

Le petit blond s'exécuta, Draco se leva et regarda fièrement le bout de bois menaçant que tenait Ginny Weasley.

-Avada...

-Stop Weasley !

La femme s'arrêta en plein mouvement, Draco regarda le nouvel arrivant surpris.

-En vie, c'était la mission Weasley ! En vie bordel ! Est-ce si dur d'écouter les instructions !?

La femme baissa les yeux, mais pas la baguette. Draco soupira, il était en sursis mais pour combien de temps... il vit alors le livre sur la bibliothèque de son fils, le secret de sa famille... Gabriel devrait savoir, il devait le garder il devait sauver ce livre ! Pour que Gabriel comprenne l'histoire de leur famille ! Il courut vers ce trésor, le mit rapidement dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et reçut un sort violent qui l'assomma. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour son fils dont il entendait les cris stridents.

--------------------------

Un seau froid le réveilla brusquement, il était comme sonné, il tenta de bouger et se rendit conte qu'il était attaché contre un mur par des chaînes solides. Il regarda de ses yeux perçant le reste de la pièce, il constata quelle était sombre et qu'une personne dans l'ombre s'y tenait.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

La personne sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de lui, il plissa les yeux et finalement, il reconnut la rousse.

-Weasley fille... soupira-t-il, presque soulagé.

La jeune femme le constata et lui renvoya un nouveau sceau glacé.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà mort et enterré ! Mais, visiblement, tu as de la chance, les autres refusent ta mort ! Un sang si « noble » !

-Je ne vais pas mourir ?

-Non, tu vas vivre... pour le restant de tes jours à Askaban.

Draco frissonna, cette prison si lugubre. Il tenta alors de mettre cette idée de côté, il cherchait un autre sujet, plus réjouissant.

-Et mon fils, Gabriel ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, en regardant la rousse avec supplice.

-Il s'appelle donc Gabriel... dit faiblement la rousse rêveuse.

-Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna le blond.

-Il n'a pas encore parlé depuis que tu t'es évanoui... avoua alors Ginny, son regard bleu braqué dans le regard acier de Malfoy.

-Il s'appelle Gabriel Alexandre Malfoy, il est né le 25 décembre...

-Avant-hier alors, soupira la rousse en se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux.

-ça fait donc un jour que je n'ai pas repris connaissance. Il va bien ?

-Il est juste choqué.

Draco semblait soulagé.

-Je ne pourrais jamais le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, tu ne le reverras jamais, il va être placé dans un orphelinat Moldus, jamais il n'apprendra son origine, on fera en sorte qu'il ignore tout de toi et ta femme... tu resteras à jamais une ombre de son passé.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda alors Draco en effaçant de son esprit la fin de la phrase de la rousse.

-Qui ?

-Pansy !

Ginny se tut, elle recula de quelques pas tout en ignorant la question du blond, elle prit la poignée de la porte en main et l'entrouvrit.

-J'ai eu envie de te tuer, parce que tu as fait du mal à ma famille, tu as tué mon frère aîné. Mais ta femme, Pansy, a également commis des crimes. Si le chef n'était pas intervenu avec moi, tu serais déjà mort. Mais tu as eu de la chance, il était là, parce qu'il te veux en prison, il refuse que tu ais droit à une mort rapide, il préfère de voir croupir dans ta cellule, seul, pour le restant de tes jours... Pansy est morte, il est arrivé trop tard pour elle. Je ne te dis pas sincère condoléance, je ne le penserais pas.

-Ginny, attends, j'ai quel...

La rousse se retourna brusquement vers lui, son regard incendiant le blond, celui-ci tint bon. La rousse se rapprocha alors de lui et le gifla.

-Ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom !

Draco était sonné, la violence du coup avait fait partir sa tête en arrière, et il s'était brusquement cogné le crâne contre le mur.

-Dans la poche de ma veste... souffla-t-il légèrement sonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Draco ne rajouta rien, la rousse hésita et puis sa curiosité la gagna et elle plongea sa main vers la veste du blond. Elle sortit le vieux livre tout rapiécé qu'elle regarda avec surprise.

-Lis le. C'est notre histoire... et si tu veux que la malédiction se lève, tu devras le donner à mon fils, tôt ou tard...

-La malédiction ?

Draco sourit, et puis tout d'un coup il se mit à ricaner.

-Tu sais, mes ancêtres ont du attendre ton arrivée au moins 8 ou 9 siècles. Et moi, leur espoir que tout soit enfin terminé, j'ai été incapable de te faire l'amour ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! J'aurais pourtant du le faire, pour mon fils, pour lui, juste pour lui, et pour son fils à lui, et tout le reste...

-Tu délires !

-Lis le livre, tu comprendras, pourquoi les Malfoy et les Weasley se détestent autant ! Mais ne le jette pas, donne le à mon fils, sur ton lit de mort si tu veux, mais donne lui ! Un jour, il le faudra ! Pour ma famille, et même pour la tienne, si intimement lié !

-De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

Le blond ricana.

-Alors tu ne sais pas...

-Ne sais pas quoi ?

-Que ça aurait du être nous !

-Nous de quoi !? S'emporta la rousse en serrant sa main au niveau du coup de l'homme qui éclata de rire, un rire diabolique, ses yeux semblaient être devenu... illuminé...

-Tiens, tiens, tu ignores le pourquoi de la haine entre nos deux familles, tu ignores la malédiction qui pèse sur nos noms ?! Toi, l'espoir des Malfoy et des Weasley ? A moins que ton père soit trop fier pour offrir sa tendre fille à un mec comme moi ! Peut-être aime-t-il sa condition de pauvre après tout !

-Dis moi tout ce que tu sais !

-Tout ce que je sais ce trouve dans ce livre, à la fin, j'en connais le passage par cœur ! « _Amy Weasley, fille illégitime de William Malfoy et de Rose Weasley, regarda ses deux frères : Edward Malfoy, fils de son père William et de sa femme Isabelle, et Charles Weasley, fils de Rose, décédée lors de l'accouchement de son fils et Silver. Le premier tenant le corps mourant de son père, le second pleurant le feu qui embrassait sa demeure. Fou de rage en voyant sa maison partir en fumée, le père adoptif d'Amy, Silver, pointa du doigt William et son fils Edward et leur dit ceci : « _Gens de peu de cœur, que vos yeux prennent la couleur acier tel qu'est votre cœur froid et sec ! Tout Malfoy ayant ses yeux ne pourra jamais être aimé de celle qu'il aime ! » _Le mari de Rose se planta alors un coûteux dans le cœur, maudissant à jamais la lignée des Malfoy par sa mort. Charles Weasley, le petit frère d'Amy se leva, ses yeux brillant d'une folie meurtrière, il pointa sa baguette sur Edward, celui-ci par un réflexe étonnant en fit de même, ils se lancèrent un sort en même temps, Amy s'interposa, ils étaient tout deux ses petits frère ! Mais elle fut foudroyé par les deux sorts... elle s'effondra, morte. Edward se précipita alors vers le corps de sa sœur, mais il était trop tard, William, avec la force qui lui restait, rampa jusqu'au corps de sa chère fille et se mit à pleurer, Charles restait hébété. Edward se mit à pleurer de rage tout en secouant le corps de sa soeur, juste après cette acte il dit cette phrase : _«Vous, indigne de votre sang, je vous maudit trois fois et par ma mort s'abattra sur vous la malédiction de ne connaître que la pauvreté tout au long de votre vie ! » _et il se transperça également le cœur. _

_Amy Weasley était morte, Edward Malfoy était mort, William pleura d'autant plus et refusa de lâcher le corps de sa fille, sa chère fille qui était l'unique souvenir de son amour pour Rose. Les médecins tentèrent de le sauver mais son cœur était meurtrit à jamais, Rose, Amy et Edward étaient morts, il n'avait plus rien pour le retenir sur cette terre où ne vivaient plus ceux qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. _

_Sa mort arriva la semaine suivante. Marie Malfoy, la femme d'Edward, enceinte, pleurait son mari qu'elle avait tant aimé... mais elle portait en elle le fils de cet homme aimé. Claire Weasley, la femme de Charles, ne parlait plus à son mari, mais elle était enceinte... d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et elle haïssait Marie pour porter l'enfant de celui qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Ces deux femmes éduquèrent leur enfant unique en leur apprenant à haïr celui de l'autre. _

_La haine de toute chose commence par un amour trop puissant. Et l'amour que William et Rose éprouvait l'un pour l'autre était l'amour le plus puissant de tous, celui qui emplit les cœurs, celui qui rend hagard... ils se sont trop aimés... c'est pourquoi les Malfoy et Weasley sont destinés à se haïr avec la même puissance pour le restant de leur vie, de génération en génération... jusqu'à ce que l'élue des Weasley arrive... jusqu'à ce qu'une fille Weasley soit enfin mit au monde et soigne la plaie profonde de cette haine... en aimant un Malfoy aussi fort que son ascendante Rose a pu aimer William... et qu'un Malfoy arrive à voir au-delà de son nom en aimant cette Weasley de tout son cœur comme a réussi à le faire William.»_

Ginny se tint au mur, elle se passa la main sur son visage, complètement perdue, Draco avait la respiration courte, tout ce passage, il le connaissait par cœur, retenant ces lignes qui avaient scellé son destin : jamais aimé de celle qu'il aimerait...

-Amy, c'était...

-La fille de William Malfoy et de Rose Weasley ! Elle est morte à cause de ses demis frères... la haine de nos deux familles vient des femmes de Charles et d'Edward contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser...

-Que sais-tu d'autres ?

-J'ai une condition pour tout te révéler.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de marchander avec moi Malfoy !

-Oh que si ! Je veux que tu l'adoptes !

-Quoi ?

Ginny regardait Malfoy comme si il était fou.

-Mon fils, je veux que tu l'adoptes ! Je veux que tu le maries à n'importe quelle fille portant ton nom ! Je refuse que mon fils ne soit jamais aimé ! Je refuse !

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Le seul moyen pour lever la malédiction, c'est : « un Malfoy devra faire l'amour à chaque parcelle du corps d'une Weasley, quant à celle-ci elle devra s'offrir tout entière à un Malfoy, lui donnant un accès total à son cœur. A cette seule condition, la malédiction sera levée. ». C'est écrit à la main cette ligne, sur la première page.

Ginny regarda alors le sol, elle marchait dans la pièce tout en se tenant le crâne, elle semblait effrayée, elle comprenait enfin, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient enfin... elle se laissa alors glissé le long du mur.

-Tu penses que c'est moi ? L'élue ?

Malfoy eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Tu es la première fille Weasley à naître depuis Amy.

-Qui a écrit ce livre ? Demanda alors Ginny qui tenait le vieux bouquin rapiécé avec un peu plus de respect qu'auparavant.

-Personne ne le sait... faute de temps, je n'ai pu continuer ce que mes ancêtres avaient commencé sur ce mystérieuse auteur... mais ce n'est plus le plus important, la véritable question est celle là : est-ce que tu vas le faire ? Est-ce que tu veux bien éduquer mon fils, Gabriel Alexandre Malfoy ?

Ginny garda le silence, elle se releva, ce dirigea alors vers la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Malfoy.

-Oui... mais tu dois savoir une chose...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Malfoy se tut un instant, la bouche ouverte.

-Une fille ? Demanda-t-il aussi tôt.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Et le père ? C'est Potter ? Ou un autre ?

-Cela ne te regardes pas...

Draco se tut, il secoua la tête, voulant chasser au plus loin ce sujet et revenir à celui qui l'intéressait réellement.

-Tu lui diras la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Quand il sera majeur ?

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

-Je m'enfuirais d'Askaban et chercherais Gabriel jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour lui crier la vérité si il le faut !

-Je m'en occuperais.

La rousse ferma alors la porte. Draco sentit alors les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et puis, elles se mirent à glisser sur son visage, d'abord lentement, puis elles affluèrent, son fils serait sauvé... c'était sa seule consolation, sa dernière raison de vie.

-Grandis mon petit ange, je veillerais éternellement sur toi, même d'une cellule, souffla alors le jeune père qu'il était.

-----------------

Le soir venu, quelques aurores s'étaient réunies afin de discuter à propos de l'enfant des Malfoy. Beaucoup voulaient le mettre dans un orphelinat, durant toute la discussion, Ginny était restée en retrait, observant attentivement les personnes présentes et retenant les propos tenus. Elle avait commencé la lecture du livre à l'instant où elle avait quitté Malfoy, maintenant, elle devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissé.

-Cette enfant porte le nom des Malfoy ! Tout comme son père et sa mère il devrait être rejeté de notre monde ! S'énerva pour la énième fois un vieux assez corpulent.

-Mais il est innocent, il ne sait même pas ce que ses parents ont fait ! répondit un autre.

-De plus, tous les Malfoy n'ont pas été des criminels !

Aussi tôt, le feu se ranima. Heureusement pour les oreilles de Ginny, la porte s'ouvrit, les aurores calmés, regardèrent les nouveaux arrivant, au nombre de trois. Un silence de saint s'abattit sur la pièce, le leader de ce trio fit apparaître une chaise et prit place au milieu du cercle des plus vieux aurores. Ses deux compagnons restèrent debout tout en entourant le siège de leur ami.

-Mr Potter, souffla alors une vieille femme, le visage baissé en signe de respect.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de salut et embrassa du regard la pièce. Ginny frissonna et se toucha le ventre... elle regarda alors Ron, du côté droit d'Harry. Elle savait que c'était eux qu'il faudrait convaincre et non les vieux qui ne sauraient jamais se décider. Elle se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention des trois nouveaux arrivant qui levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Harry la regarda ennuyer, le visage reposant sur la paume de sa main, il avait une moue boudeuse.

-Oui ? Dit alors Hermione en regardant attentivement la rousse.

Celle-ci eut un sourire doux, mais ses traits de visage semblaient fatigués, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux chocolat. Ginny se permit de douter encore quelques secondes et puis se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

-J'aimerais l'élever...

Toutes les personnes présentent la regardèrent interdites.

-Quoi ? S'écria alors Ron, ne comprenant pas les propos de sa petite sœur.

-J'aimerais élever Gabriel... car oui, chose étonnante, ce petit garçon a également un prénom et pas uniquement un nom ! Gabriel Malfoy, c'est de lui dont vous parler depuis tout à l'heure ! Il vient tout juste de fêter ses 3 ans il y a quelques jours.

-Pourquoi toi ? Demanda alors Harry. Pourquoi toi, plutôt qu'une autre ?

-Parce que ce petit je l'ai trouvé ! C'est moi qui l'aie privé de son père, je m'en sens donc responsable ! D'autant plus que le père de cet enfant m'a longuement parlé du petit. Je le connais mieux que quinconce dans cette salle !

-Et alors ? Lui ne te connaît pas ! Dans son esprit, tu es celle qui l'a privé de son père ! Répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

Ginny s'humecta les lèvres, Harry était vraiment doué pour remettre ses arguments en doute.

-Et quoi ? Dit-elle. Vous préféreriez l'élever dans un orphelinat ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, il porte juste le mauvais nom ! Et puis, le mieux, ne serait pas qu'un Weasley l'éduque, les ennemis depuis toujours des Malfoy ?! Si je l'éduque, jamais les Malfoy n'aurait été si déshonoré, de plus, être entouré de gens « bien » pourrait être bénéfique pour ce petit.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione, la brune sembla réfléchir un instant, elle regarda alors son meilleur ami dans les yeux, un échange silencieux étaient entrain de sa passer entre eux. L'Elu hocha alors la tête et se retourna enfin vers elle.

-Tu es une jeune aurore, élevé cet enfant mettre ta carrière de côté, tu t'en doutes car cet enfant devra avoir une attention constante ! Il est hors de question qu'il suive la voie de ses parents !

-J'en ai conscience, et puis, j'aurais dû arrêter ce métier de toute façon...

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Ron, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Ginny se gratta la joue mal à l'aise, elle évita alors le regard de ses trois amis.

-Je suis enceinte... mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant ! Je sais que je pourrais élever Gabriel, je suis une Weasley, jamais je n'accepterais qu'il tourne comme son père ou son grand-père !

-D'accord, j'accepte, mais tu es en essais, jusqu'au prochaine anniversaire du petit. Si on voit que tu n'arrives pas à le canaliser, il ira dans un orphelinat Moldus, lui expliqua calmement Harry. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ginny remercia Harry du regard et s'éclipsa aussi tôt, elle ne voulait pas parler de cet enfant qui grandissait en elle avec son frère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était allée chercher Alexandre et surtout, continuer sa lecture ! Mais son rêve ne put se réaliser car une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, elle se tourna alors vers le propriétaire de cette main et déglutit quand elle vit le regard émeraude d'Harry avec à ses côtés Ron et Hermione.

-Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix plus aigue.

-Que t'as dit Malfoy ? Demanda alors Harry, le regard beaucoup plus sévère que lors de l'interrogatoire.

-Quoi ? S'étonna alors Ginny en reculant légèrement.

-Tu as dit que tu avais parlé à Malfoy ! Si tu défends son fils, c'est qu'il a réussit à te convaincre d'une quelconque manière. Alors j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Ginny baissa les yeux, elle avait du mal à supporter le regard de son ex.

-La vérité... il m'a dit que ce gosse était innocent et qu'il croyait encore au Père Noël ! Un enfant qui croit encore ne peut être mauvais !

Harry hocha alors la tête et repris un air rêveur, Ron qui se retenait depuis un moment intervint enfin.

-Qui est le père ?

-Draco Malfoy est le père de Gabriel, je croyais que tu avais au moins compris le sujet du débat Ron !

Ron rit jaune sous le regard moqueur des autres personnes présentes.

-Tu te crois maligne ?

-Oui.

-Gin', le père du gosse qui grandit en toi ! C'est qui ?

Ginny lança un regard à la dérober d'Harry.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas !

-J'ai eu plusieurs amants, ça te va comme réponse !? Je ne sais pas lequel est le père ! En plus, je ne suis pas sûr de connaître le nom de tous les mecs avec qui j'ai couché...

Ron resta bouche bée, lui qui croyait sa petite sœur pure et innocente, cette image d'elle vola en fumée.

-Ginny, tu es sûr que tu en seras capable ? Demanda alors Hermione qui intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation.

-De ?

-De réussir à élever un enfant de 3 ans avec un autre nourrisson ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire lointain.

-Je n'en sais rien, qui vivra verra !

-Gin', méfie toi quand même de Gabriel, il restera à jamais un Malfoy ! Lui conseilla Harry qui n'avait ni changer de regard, ni de ton.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Je m'en rappellerai, il ressemble trop à son père pour que je l'oublie de toute façon !

La rousse partit finalement, elle devait passer chercher Gabriel, gagner sa confiance le plus rapidement et surtout, finir ce satané bouquin qui la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue !

----------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur:

Voilà une nouvelle fic... je sais, je suis folle d'en commencer une nouvelle alors que je susi déjà en retard dans toutes mes autres... mais... celle-là, c'est mon petit pincement au coeur, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer!

Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire que j'ai inventé sur la Malédiction des Weasley et des Malfoy vous a plus... à la base, je voulais faire une histoire sur William et Rose... mais bon, trop compliqué et puis les personnages n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le monde d'Harry Potter donc j'ai du arrêté, peut-être qu'un jour je vous donnerais l'histoire de ces deux là, qui sait!

Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte du tome 7, ça ne collait plus du tout avec mon histoire... fin j'aurais pu essayer, mais je n'avais pas envie de changer tout l'âme de ma fic (quel beau mot). Fin, voili voilou le premier Chap!

Autant vous prévenir, le prochain chap se fera 17 ans plus tard, donc sera centré sur la fille de Ginny et notre petit Gabriel!

Bien à vous,

Sheena China.

PS: je n'arrête aucune de mes fics, j'avance juste plus lentement, l'unif (fac) oblige!


End file.
